one shots y especiales
by karli yanniel shain
Summary: serie de one shots y especiales de mi fanfic y/o de fics amigos C:
1. fuego y pasion en pleno invierno

**hola !**

 **pues les traigo un one-shot ...hentai owo !**

 **y pues se trata de unos OC mios de mi propiedad XD**

 **que formaran parte de la historia "digimon extrem temp.3 " de mi amiga xhimemikoyukix**

 **pero hasta el momento les subo esta historia que se me vino a la mente hacer ,espero que les agrade y ojala les den una oportunidad a mi OC UWU :**

 **-DESCRICION DE LOS OC:**

 **-hikaru yokoshima: un chico de 16 años ,pelo algo largo castaño algo oscuro ,ojiverde ,es un buen muchacho ,muy responsable y protector de sus seres queridos es muy maduro ,aunque aveces parece no serlo ya que aveces suele ser muy bromista incluso al llegar al borde de la compañeto digimon es firemon .**

 **-ukyo moto:una chica de 13 años ,pelo corto color negro ,ojos azules,es un chica noble ,buena dulce y educada aunque aveces pareciera ser tsundere,no lo es ya que ella suele enojarsee bastante cuando hikari comete alguna " tonterias " frecuentemente,sin embargo,a pesar de aveces pelean ,son llevan bien y sienten cariño por el otro ,ella conoce muy bien hikaru ,y sabe que a pesar de todo ,el es una gran persona ,su compañero digimon es watermon .**

 **bien ya les dije XD ,para que lo conoscan un poco y ahora conoceran algo mas mujajajajajaja .-rie malvadamente mientras aparecen truenos de ella.-(? ok no XD**

 **es mi primer hentai ,y prox. subire otro de un especial de mi fanfic "digimon feelings" ( que tambien ando trabajando y pronto subire el resto de los caps. ,junto al ya mencionado especial ) esten al pendiente ,**

 **ADVERTENCIA: ESTE ONE-SHOT CONTIENE HENTAI ESCRITO EXPLICITAMENTE ( probablemente ) ASI QUE SI LO LEES ES TU RESPONSABILIDAD ,SI NO TE GUSTA EL GENERO ,FAVOR DE NO LEER ,EVITAME MALOS COMENTARIOS .**

 **bueno sin mas que decir ...comenzemos en ...3...2...1 ...accion !**

**- **FUEGO Y AMOR EN PLENO INVIERNO.-****

shibuya ,tokyo ,en un dia como cualquier otro ,al menos eso parecia ,en un departamento que quedaba cerca de odahiba ,en encontrar un par de digielegidos ,que ya llevaban 3 años de relacion sentimental ,luego de muchos eventos que pasaron antes de que confesaran el amor que se tenian desde hace muchos años ,ellos ya tenian tiempo viviendo juntos ,ellos juntos a sus amigos ,el resto de los digielegidos han convatido toda amenaza que se avecinara tanto ahi como en el mundo humano ,

ese mismo dia ,mientras sus digimons estaban en el digimundo,la joven pareja estaba sola ,aunque en ese tiempo estaban en pleno invierno ...

-ukyo: -temblando.- brrrrr...esto es un locura...como puede hacer tanto frio ? parece que estamos en cualquiera de los polos ...y para colmo,las mantas y ropa abrigadora aun no se seca ...que pesadilla ...y aun peor ...hi-kun aun no sale del baño .- se va a la puerta del baño y le toca .- hi-kun ! apurate ! ya llevas mucho rato ahi ...! yo tambien me estoy congelando ! que tanto haces ?!

-hikaru: -jugando con un cocodrilo de plastico mientras tiene una barba de espuma.-jo jo jo ...! feliz bañosidad ...-le habla al cocodrilo .- te portaste bien este año ..? no ? entonces no hay regalo .- tira el juguete.-

-ukyo:-detras de la puerta.- hi-kun ! por Dios ! que haces ?!,ya llevas media hora ahi adentro ,yo tambien me estoy helando ! ...nene ...

-hikaru: -se quita la barda.- jejejej lo siento amor ...pero aun no puedo salir ,pero sabes ...-ahi se le viene una gran y pervertida idea.- tengo una idea...por que mejor no te metes a bañar conmigo ? ...digo ...para ahorra agua ...((pensando: jejej si como no ? )).

-ukyo: ba...ñarnos ? .-ahi se sonroja .- no ! ...-nerviosa.- co...como crees ? ...no voy a meterme ...sa...sabiendo que ahi estas ...desnudo !

-hikaru: jejej vamos u-chan ..somos pareja ...no tiene nada de malo , o que ? prefieres esperar a que se seque la ropa ?

-ukyo: pues yo ...-ahi se puso a pensar un momento ,aun faltaba un rato mas para que la ropa y mantas secaran por completo y la pobre ya estaba muerta de frio y si espera a que hikaru saliera del baño ,al poner mas agua caliente mas tendrian que pagar por los sig. recibos ,asi que la joven se resigno y no tuvo otra opcion ,total ...no podia pasar mas ...o si? .- esta bien ...-algo apenada .- pero ...no voy a verte mientras esten sin nada puesto ...ok ? ! -dijo muy sonrojada .-

-hikaru: jejej tranquila ,vamos ven ..!

ahi ukyo se comenzo a desvestir ,hasta quedar desnuda ,pero no iba a dejar que su novio la viera asi ,le daba mucha pena ,nervios y miedo ,asi que se puso su bikini que tenia guardado debio a la estacion ,tomo una toalla y evitando mirar abriendo la puerta se metio al baño ,al verla en bikini ,el se estraño un poco .

-hikari: ammm u-chan ...por que te pones tu traje de baño ? -

-ukyo: no soy a entrar desnuda mientras hay un adolecente varon desnudo ...-dijo apenada sin voltear a verlo .- (( pensando: tranquila...todo esta bien ...es solo un baño ,como cuando hi-kun y yo nos metiamos a la piscina sin ropa cuando eramos pequeños...pero ...ya nos somos unos bebes ...nuestros cuerpos cambiaron ...))...se te alborotarian las hormonas...

-hikaru: -intentado contener su risa.-eso no sucedera XD ...

-ukyo: bueno ...voy a entrar .- se mete a la bañera quedando frente a el mientras le daba la espalda .-

-hikaru: ((pensando: ahora es cuando...ahora vas a conocer el lado pasional de mi amor por ti ...u-chan )).-ahi se acerca a ella .y le susurra al oido .- U-chan ...

-ukyo: -al escucharlo y sentirlo pegado a su espalda se estremece.- hi...hi-kun ...que ...haces?-dice roja y nerviosa .-

-hikaru: bueno pensaba hacer este baño mas ...interesante -w- .

-ukyo: na ...nani ? .-muy roja y comienza a temblar .-

-hikaru: jejej por que tiemblas ?

-ukyo: aah ...esque yo ...tengo frio aun ...-obio que mintio.-

-hikaru: -con sonrisa y mirada picara.-asi ? pues ...permiteme ayudarte a quitarte el frio ...

ahi el joven comienza su acto ,comienza a bajar los tirantes del bikini y primero besa un hombro de su novia mientras al otro lo acariciaba ,ukyo penso en salir de la tina, pero alguna especie de fuerza hacia que su cuerpo estuviera paralizado .-

-ukyo: hi ...hi-kun ?

-hikaru: tranquila ,,,,.

ahi el joven ,le baja el bikini hasta la cintura dejando expuestos los pechos de la joven ,los cuales eran blancos y lo suficientemente grandes para volver loco a cualquiera .,el comienzo a acariciarlos muy suavemente lo cual hizo que la joven experimentara sensaciones nuevas .

-ukyo: -sonrojada.- hi...kun ...

-hikaru: no te resistas ...-toma una de la manos de ukyo y la pone en la entrepierna de el ,.- sientelo ...no sabes cuanto te amo y deseo ...y aunque quisiera detenerme ...no puedo ya ..estoy loco por ti ...

ahi hikaru le quita el resto el bikini a ukyo ,dejandola completamente desnuda ,la joven no hizo nada por evitar eso ..ya que comienzaba a sentir que queria que hikaru la hiciera suya ,asi que voltea quedando frente a frente ,el mira el joven tenia un hermoso cuerpo ,algo marcado ,se miraba tan deseable ,mientras hikaru se deleito la vista al ver que su novia se habia convertido en una mujer ...una mujer que sera suya en cuerpo ,corazon y alma ...

-hikaru: wow ...eres tan hermosa ...

-ukyo: cubriendose con su pelo un tanto apenada.- hi ...kun ...ten...tengo miedo ...

-hikaru:tranquila,no debes tener miedo de mi amor ,hare de que nuestra primera vez sea algo inolvidable ...

-ukyo: de ...de acuerdo ...

hikaru la toma en brazos ,salen de la tina ,se acuestan en la cama y se comienzan a besar con todo el amor que se tenian ,asi como tambien con pasion ,primero besandose normal y luego ...con todo y lengua ,luego el la empieza a acariciar todo su cuerpo ,mientras iba bajando sus besos por cuello ,luego por el vientre ,ukyo se sentia en las nubes ,el castaño comienzo acariciar nuevamente uno de los pechos de su amada mientras al otro lo empezaba a besar y lamer ,haciendo el pezon se endureciera al contacto ,., cada beso y caricia era un "te amo " dicho sin palabras

-ukyo: ah ...hi-kun ...

-hikaru: tranquila ...que viene lo mejor ... -el bajo hasta la entrepierna de ella ,se mordio el lado inferior al ver el hermoso monte de venus ,el no lo penso 2 veces y comenzo a mastubarla ,lo cual empezaba a excitarla a ella ,hasta que ukyo quedo humeda .

-ukyo: hi ...karu ...-intentado no gemir ,mientras el sonido del liquido aumentaba .-

-hikaru: esta bien ...por favor ...permiteme escucgar tu voz ...-saca sus dedos y mira que quedaron muy empapados .- je ...veo que eres una caja de sorpresas .- lamio sus dedos ,luego bajo donde la intimidad y comenzo a lamerla ,para hikaru ese sabor esa esquicito ,mientras ukyo se retorcia de placer y no pudo evitar soltar sus gemidos ,...

-ukyo: -gimiendo,- hi-kun ...aaaah ...aah ...-cerrando sus ojos ,aquella sensaciones tan exquicitas la controlaban ,.

-hikaru: -deja de lamer .- u-chan ...perdoname pero ...ya no puedo resistime mas ...-se levanta y ukyo .logra el miembro erecto de hikaru ,.-

-ukyo; -se sonroja,.- hikaru...

-hikaru: perdoname...-toma la cintura de su compañera y comienza meter su miembro ,lo cual hacia que obviamente ella comenzara a sangrar .

-ukyo: auch ...hikaru ...me duele ...

-hikaru: un poco mas ...perdon ...-con un poco mas de cuidado al ver que sangraba ella ,para no lastimarla mas ,.,finalmente el entro por completo ,el comienzo a moverse ,a ukyo le dolia pero a pesar de eso ,se sentia tan bien ,el se acosto donde ella y la abrasa mientras la embestia ,.-.

-ukyo: -gimiendo para vez mas ,. hikaru ...aaahhh ...-rasguñando la espalda de el .-

-hikaru: u-chan ...te ...amo ...-gimiendo..-

-ukyo: .gimiendo, y ...yo a ti ...te amo demasiado ...hi-kun ...

siguieron hasta que finalmente ambos iban a explotar .

-hikaru: -temblando ,. -U-chan ...siento ..que me ...siento que yo ... perdon ...u-cnan ...! aahhhh! -

-ukyo: aaahh !

mientras ambos llegaron al climax el joven se vino soltando toda su leche dentro de el ,era mucho y estaba caliente .,ya ambos cansados ...se sale de ella aun escurriendo aquel liquido .. y se acuestan finalmente en la cama ,estaban cansados pero felices de aver vivido aquella primera experiencia juntos ...

-hikaru: -abrasando a ukyo poniendola en su pecho .- te amo ...

-ukyo: yo tambien te amo demasiado ...eso fue ...increible ...

-hikaru: sabia que no ibas a resistirte a mis encantos ..jejejej ...

-ukyo: jajaj es un pervertido ...pero es MI pervertido ...te amo ...

-hikaru : yo mas ...-la besa .-

ahi ambos se quedan dormidos ,justo como estaban ,...y no pasaron ningun frio gracias a aquella experienca llena de ... **fuego y pasion en pleno invierno ...**

 **FIN ...3**


	2. digimon feelings one-shot 1:el no me ama

**one shot porque si (? okno XD**

 **bueno pues este es el primer one-shot de basado en mi fic ( y no afecta la historia original de este ya que los sucesos de este y de otros shots y/o especiales haga en el futuro no tendran relacion con la historia del fanfic original ,a menos que yo avise ,aclarando eso ) y pues, queria agregar algo asi tambien en mi especial que estoy haciendo( este one esta basado en ese especial y en otro de mi nee xhimemikoyukix ) y subire aqui pronto como mencione en mi one-shot anterior .**

 **aunque siento que lo estoy haciendo mal y tedioso XD (? pero bueno ...ademas de que se vino la idea con unas imagenes que vi de davis y ken ,asi como con kari-chan y un poco de los sucesos del CD drama de digimon zero two " natsu e no tobira" ,asi como tambien inspirada en el personaje kagome del anime "inuyasha" XD pero bueno ,aunque no soy buena escritora.**

 **en fin, disfruten los que quieran leer (? okno XDDD**

 **DIGIMON FEELINGS ONE-SHOT 1** \- ** **he don"t love me** ** -

-yanniel: miralo...tan lindo como siempre .- mirando a cierto niño pelirojo hablando con sus compañeros de equipo de futbol .- si ...asi es ...-camina unos pasos adeltante pero luego retrocede .- no ...mejor no ...

la joven se aleja y camina hacia afuera ,ya estando al intemperie se queda pensando unos momentos tratando de calmarse ,aunque aun sigue algo mal .pues tenia muchas inquietudes en su mente .

-yanniel: entonces era cierto...aquellos rumores eran verdad ...lamentablemente son verdad ...,asi como aquella vez en que .-

ahi pasa por su mente las veces en que dijeron la relacion entre nat-chan y davis,asi como muchos aseguraban que habia una relacion entre davis y ken pero no presisamente amistosa ,asi como recuerdo cuando vio a los chicos abrasandose de una forma algo pelicular pero la pequeña penso que era su imaginacion ,al igual que cuando escucho al joven decir que yanie era su mejor amiga y solo le gustaba la gente linda ,a lo cual yanniel entendio que era no lo era.

-yanniel: de verdad ...no ... soy bonita?.-se pregunto dudosa .-

-FLASHBACK.-

-tai: ey ey ey .-decia picaro .-

-davis: are ? que pasa tai ?

-tai: por lo que he visto ultimamente ,has estado muy bien acompañado ,ehh ? -con ojos picaros .- parece que al fin se te ha hecho ewe.

en ese momento pasaba yanniel y escucha la voz del kamiya mayor, .

-yanniel: ((pensando : eh .? ese es tai-san...,))

-davis: que ? pero de estas hablando ? .-confundido .-

-yanniel: ((pensando: nani ...dai-kun ,,,,,mmm ,de que estaran hablando ? ))

, pese a sentir que estaba siendo algo entrometida ,su curiosidad le ganar ,entonces se mantene a un lado de la puerta de la sala de computacion donde estaban los chicos evitando que fuese vista por ambos

-tai: hablo de ti y tu amiga scruce-san por supuerto ,por lo que he visto en este tiempo ustedes son muy unidos ,dime a ,...acaso pasa algo mas entre ustedes 2 ? ...

-davis: na- nani? .-se sonroja algo y voltea a otro lado pero no parecia nervioso .- te equivocas taichi-sempai ...no es lo que crees.

-tai: are ..?

-davis: si ,yan-chan y yo somos muy unidos ,eso es cierto ,pero es porque ella es solo mi mejor amiga ,la mejor que he tenido ,pero solo eso es , ... ,bueno ... aparte a mi me gusta la gente linda ...y bueno ...

-tai: ohh ya veo ,pero entonces ,no crees que scruce-san sea linda ?

-davis :..etto ..-decia no seguro de lo que decia.-

-yanniel: -se impacta.- ((pensando: eh...nani ?! ...que quiso decir con eso ? ...acaso ...esta tratando de decir que .no soy ...linda ...? )) .- comenzaba a sentir algo mal y no evitar derramar lagrimas .ahi la joven salio corriendo sin que los chicos notaran que estaba ella ahi .-

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK .-

-yanniel: asi que es por eso ...asi como tambien ,por eso y por quien sabe que otras cosas ,es tan cercano con ken-san ,asi como tuvo un interes por nat-chan cuando se conocieron en new york ,asi como ultimamente ken-san se ha ido mucho con dai ,y aparte ...aquella disputa que paso cuando ken se desmayo por fiebre ,y por lo que dijo dai-kun sobre la mala situacion que tenian el y hika-chan ,y luego ...me entere de todo lo demas,,asi como dai-kun y hika-chan pelearon esa vez por ken-san ,asi como antes solia celarse el por la relacion entre tk-kun y kari-chan ...y...y ...y ...-no podia terminar la frase ya le ganaron las ganas de llorar .se puso de rodillas .-...dai-kun , ...aveces creo desear ...que eso tuyo con ken-san y nat-chan desaparesca ...! -dijo con coraje apretando sus puños ,pero luego se dio cuenta en lo que dijo y mas en la forma en que lo hizo, . ...are ...yo ...dije eso ? ...yo ..yo no soy asi realmente ...pero eso debio ser por senti celos de eso ...no,no quiero sentir eso ,no quiero sentir celos ,eso para mi eso es un sentir egoista , ...yo no quiero ser alguien que piense en privar de su libertad a alguien solo para complacer un capricho mio ,no ...no quiero hacerle eso a nadie ...y mucho menos ...a la persona que amo con toda mi alma ...si ,soy joven para decir eso lo se ,pero siento que que verdad ...lo quiero de este modo tan unico y especial ...pero si es tan especial es este sentimiento ...por que duele ? si se supone que segun es algo hermoso ...,ademas ... iba a ser tan dificil ,por que tuvo que sucederme esto ?,de ser asi es mejor que no hubiera pasado ...pero aun asi ...yo quiero estar contigo ...-solloza.- dai-kun .-pasa la imagen del chico en su mente segun diciendole " _lo siento yan-chan_ " .- dai-kun...dai...suke .-algunas de sus lagrimas caian en sus piernas.-

pasa unos min .y luego la joven se calma aun sea un poco ,se pone de pie mientras se seca las lagrimas. ya luego sigue caminando un poco mas por el lugar ,hasta que se va a sentar en banca algo lejos de las canchas,se quedo mirando el ambiente por un rato mas mientras el viento movia algo su cabello ,

-yanniel:-cantando con voz algo baja.- " _soy tu mejor amiga ...tu pañuelo de lagrimas ...de amores perdidos ...te recargas en mi hombro ...yo solo te acarisio ...y me dices "por que la vida es tan cruel con tus sentimientos ? " ...yo solo te abraso y te consuelo...me pides mil consejos para protegerte de tu prox. encuentro ,sabes que te cuido ,...lo que no sabes esque yo quisiera esa por te desvelas y te desesperas ,yo quisiera ser tu llanto ...ese que viene de tus sentimientos ...yo quisiera ser esa por quien despertaras ilusionado ...yo quisiera que vivieras ...de ...mi siempre ...enamora...do ..-_ dijo sin casi ganas y con tristeza.-...que patetica soy ...

-cody: yanniel-oneechan ! .-desde lejos .-

-kari: yanie-san !-desde lejos tambien .-

-yanniel: ohh...kari-chan ...cody-oniichan .- se limpiaba mejor la cara .-

ya cuando llegaron los chicos con yanie .

-kari: yanie-san con que aqui estabas ,te buscamos por toda la escuela ,ya que ya paso rato desde que se acabaron las clases ,dime que hacias aqui ?

-yanniel: yo ,solo ...estaba aqui caminando por un rato y... me entretuve .

-kari: ohh ,sokka .

-cody:que tienes onee-chan? ,estas un poco roja de los ojos.-extrañado.-

-yanniel:oh ...nada ...,no me pasa nada .-fingio un sonrisa.-

-kari: oh ,de acuerdo ,bueno ,entonces como ya salimos, vinienes con nosotros a mi casa ? ,es decir ,tu tia no esta ,cierto ?

-yanniel: oh ,hai ,no esta ,salio de viaje con camille y volvera pasado mañana .

-cody: bueno ,vienes con nosotros ? ,solo iremos tk,yolei y yo .ken ,hikari y davis no podran hoy .

-yanniel: ohh ,ya veo,ok vamos.-se levanta y se va con los chicos.-.

((pensando: es mejor asi ,ahora necesito distraerme de el, para olvidarme al almenos un rato de que ... _el no me ama_ ...))

-fin del one shot .-

 **lo se ,es malo y exagerado (? pero tenia ganas de escribir eso uwu ,y probablemente haya mas de estos "feelings" en el especial que tengo en produccion uwu XD ,en fin ,espero que les haya gustado uwu nwn/**


	3. DE one shot la mejor navidad (para hime)

**hola ...les traigo esta historia ,va dedicada a mi amiga xhimemikoyukix**

 **( ya le debia hacer una historia yo XD )**

 **en fin espero que te guste nee nwn**

 **asi como les guste a mis lectores.**

 **NOTA: esta basado en el fic de mi amiga himemiko "digimon extrem "**

 **les recomiendo ir a su cuenta y leer sus historias nwn .**

 **DIGIMON EXTREM .-CHRISTMAS SPECIAL ONE-SHOT : " LA MEJOR NAVIDAD DE MI VIDA"**

 **-SHINJUKU,CENTRO COMERCIAL ,.-**

 **-** hikari: por aqui !- corriendo con varias bolsas en sus manos .-

-alice: espera ...hikari-chan ! no ves que tengo muchas bolsas en ambas manosy luego todavia quieres que corra ?!

-hikari: -se detiene.- ohh...lo siento nee-chan ,pero esque aun faltas algunas cosas .

-alice: mas ? .-sorprendida.- parece que les regalaras a todos los de tu escuela !

-hikari: jejej tampoco exageres ...bueno ,si tengo muchas bolsas pero solo faltas unas cosas mas ,me faltan los regalos de rika ,juri ,megu y especialmente ...de takato .-sonrie sonrojada.-

-alice: y ya sabes que le regalaras a el ? .

-hikari: pues tengo una idea ..

-alice:-suspira.- si es asi ,quiere decir que me tendras buscando de tienda en tiendad otro rato mas no ? y encima falta hacer la cena .

-hikari: te prometo que sera rapido alice .

-alice:-suspira resignada.-de acuerdo ...

y asi ya cuando logran encontrar y comprar los regalos faltantes ,fueron de regreso a su casa, envolvieron los regalos ,luego se fueron a hacer lo que falta de la cena ,arreglaron la casa y finalmente ellas se arreglaron ,como alice estaba de vacaciones ,aprovecho para pasar la navidad con su pequeña hermana ,hikari estaba bañando a evemon .

-hikari: evemon no te muevas tanto ..-bañandola.-

-evemon: esque me haces cosquillas X3 ...

-hikari: espera un poco mas ,ya casi termino ...-termina.- listo .-la envuelve en una toalla y la saca ,luego le seca todo el cuerpo .- ahora si ,ya casi estas ..-saca el peine y la cepilla ,luego le pone perfume y por ultimo le pone un moño a forma de collar .- listo ! .-le pasa un espejo .- que tal ?

-evemon:.-se mira.- me gusta n.n .

-hikari: muy bien ,ya esta todo listo n.n ,ahora vamos a esperar a los demas .

-evemon: si .

fueron a la sala y en lo que esperaban ,como ya todo estaba listo ,se pusieron ver peliculas que estaban pasando en la tv ,justo de la epoca navideña ,en ese tiempo hikari se puso a pensar muchas cosas ,que era la tercera navidad que pasaria junto su amado novio takato matsuki ,no podia creer que ya tenias 3 años de ser pareja ,pareciera que apenas fue ayer el dia que se conocieron en la escuela ,lo suyo fue amor a primera vista ,y ese amor con el tiempo creciendo ,hikari en serio amaba a ese chico ,y espera que al igual que en años anteriores la navidad al lado de el fuera inovidable .

-hikari: ((pensando: takato-chan ,espero que te guste el regalo de mi para ti ,pero mi mejor regalo es y siempre sera estar a tu lado ,estoy ansiosa porque llegues ))

pasaron un rato y los invitados comenzaron a llegar ,la primera en llegar fue su querida amiga megumi kanbara .

-hikari:megu-neechan !.-fue con ella .-

-megumi: izu-chan !-fue con ella y la abraza.-feliz noche buena,ya se que es aun temprano pero de una vez ,jejeje .

-hikari: jajaja no te preocupes n.n ,lo mismo te dijo megu-chan n.n

-megumi: donde dejo los regalos ?

-hikari: ahi en el arbol ,-indicandole donde .-

-megumi: ok .- va a dejarlos .-

luego ahi llegan al lugar henry wong en compañia de su novia rika nonaka y de sus digimons terriermon y renamon .

-henry: hola hikari-san ,feliz noche buena ! n.n.

-rika: hola n.n.

-hikari:henry-kun ,rika-chan ,.-va a recibirlos .-feliz noche buena n.n .-

-terriermon: -sale de la mochila de henry.- momantai :3 .

-hikari:jejej hola terriermon n.n .

-renamon: -aparece de las sombras .- hola ...

-hikari: hola renamon n.n .

-evemon: -sale .- chicos hola n.n .

-terriermon: evemon .-baja a saludarla .- feliz noche buena n.n .-le da una cajita .-

-evemon: jejej gracias terriermon ,puedes dejarla ahi junto a los demas en el arbol .

-terriermon: de acuerdo n.n ..-va a dejarla .-

-evemon: .-le sonrie .y va con renamon .- feliz noche buena renamon n.n .

-renamon: -sonrie.- hola evemon ,feliz noche ..

pronto fueron llegando el resto de sus amigos ,juri ,kenta ,hirokazu ,sthefany ,los gemelos kouji y kouchi,takuya con su novia sam,tomoki,junpei ,taichi ,yamato,mimi, ,etc ,casi todos los elegidos fueron a la casa y todos se la pasaban bien ,contando chistes ,anectodas y riendo ,pero sin embargo ,a hikari,a pesar de que si se la pasaba bien con sus amigos , le parecio totalmente extraño que no hubiera señales de takato ,por lo que le decidio llamarle por celular pero no hubo respuesta ,lo cual la preocupo algo mas .

-hikari:((pensando: que raro ...encima no contesta ...y si le paso algo ? ...no ,no creo ...takato-chan sabe cuidarse solo ,despues de todo ,yo lo he visto mejorar en todo lo que hace .-suspira .- tal vez tuvo un atraso y me estoy preocupando demasiado ...pero ...))

-megumi:izu-chan ...?.

-hikari: ohh si ,megu-chan ? .

-megumi: estas bien ? te noto algo preocupada .

-hikari: oh no ,no es nada ...

-megumi:estas segura ? no creo que estes asi por nada :/

-hikari: bueno ,la verdad esque ...si estoy preocupada ...es por takato ,al parecer no viene ,le acabo de llamar y no me contesta ,me ha dejado con el pendiente .

-megumi: -le pone la mano en el hombro .- tranquila izu-chan .-le sonrie.- estoy segura de que takato-kun vendra ,no creo que el falte en noche buena ,el siempre ha estado a tu lado ,despues de todo son novios no ? y por lo que han ustedes demostrado su amor es sincero y puro ,asi que tranquila ,en lo que viene ,divierte n.n .

-hikari:-le sonrie.- si ,tienes razon ,gracias megu-chan n.n y ok ,lo intentare n.n .

-megumi: muy bien n.n .

-takuya:-a lo lejos de ellas.- hey megumi-chan ! hikari-chan ! vengan a cantar al karaoke !

-megumi: si ya vamos taku-nii ! ,vamos izu-chan ...

-hikari: de acuerdo ,vamos n.n .

y ahi ambas fueron con los demas y se sentaron mirando que el primero iba a ser presisamente takuya .

-takuya: muy bien ,preparense que los sorprendere !

-kouji: tch ...si ,nos dejaras sorprendidamente sordos ...

-takuya: que dijiste !?

-sam: ya ! tranquilo taku-chan ,no le hagas caso ,vamos tu canta n.n ,sin .- le sonrie a su novio.-

-takuya: -se sonroja.- va-vale ...-toma el micro y busca una cancion ,.- veamos esta .-la selecciona y pone "play" ,.- aqui vamos ...-suena el instrumental y comienza a cantar .- -cantando.-

"Gutto shinkokyuu de every day

Mune no oku no kono yuuki

Zenbu risetto de Go!

Gutto mae muite mune hatte

Kokoro no junbi wa kanpeki

see no de So Rendezvous ..."

la cancion que cantaba takuya se llamaba" secret rendezvous " ,interpreto dicho tema hasta su final ,recibio aplausos de todos ,especialmente el de su novia samantha .

-samantha: eso fue asombroso taku-chan .-aplaudiendo.-

-takuya:jejejej gracias .-sonriendo algo apenado con una mano detras de su cabeza,.

-juri: muy bien ,quien sigue ?.

-"...": oh nosotros por favor ! .-dijo levantando la mano un chico de 16 años ,pelo algo largo castaño un poco oscuro ,ojos verdes ,de nombre hikaru yokoshima .-

-takuya: jejej muy bien .-le da el microfono .-

-hikaru: gracias nwn .- lo toma.-

-ukyo: que ? ...yo no pienso cantar -3- -dijo haciendo un pucheo una joven de 13 años ,de pelo corto color negro ,ojos azules,cuyo nombre era ukyo moto .-

-"...": por que no uky-chan ? -pregunto una niña de 11 años ,castaña ,pelo largo ,ojos cafe oscuro y extranjera ( latinoamericana para ser exactos ) de nombre de yanniel scruce .,quien estaba sentada a lado de ellos .- si ustedes 2 cantan muy bien en duo n.n .

-ukyo: pero esque ...delante de todos ? -apenada.-

-yanniel: no debes temer n.n ,estamos entre amigos .

-ukyo: pero ...

-hikaru: U-chan ...vamos .-se acerca a ella cara a cara .- sera divetido ..si ? .

-ukyo: -sonrojada.- etto...-suspira.- ok ,pero SOLO UNA y ya !.

-hikaru: ok nwn ,pero no seas tsundere ...

-ukyo: yo no soy tsundere ! -casi gritando asustando a todos los presentes .-

-hirokazu: -susurrandole a kenta.- no ? si es mas tsundere que rika-san .-presisamente la menciona esta al un lado de el y lo escucho .-

-rika: que dijiste hirokazu ?!.

-hirokazu: no nada ! .-nervioso .-

-rika: hmmm ...solo porque es noche buena no te hare nada pero me las pagaras despues ...

hirokazu travo saliva.

-airu: de acuerdo ya ,que ya canten los chicos ,muero por oirlos ,seguro que cantan bien ,ademas que son taan lindos ! X3 ...

-tagiru: -con gota en la cabeza.- si que airu no cambia .- murmurando.-

-kari: canten chicos n.n .

-hikaru: sip .-toma a ukyo y pone en frente ya que ahi estaba el karaoke .- veamos ...-buscando una cancion .- ohh esta .- la seleciona y pone play ,le da un micro a ukyo .-

-ukyo: -la toma .- aveces no se como logras converserme ...-traga saliva .- muy bien aqui voy .-sono la cancion ,el nombre de la cancion era "butterfly on your right shoulder" :

-cantando ambos.-

"migikata ni murasaki chōcho

kiss wo shita kono heya no sumi de

setsunai to iu kanjō wo shiru

hibiku piano fukyō waon

migikata ni murasaki chōcho

kiss wo shita kono heya no sumi de

setsunai to iu kanjō wo shiru

hibiku piano fukyō waon

warui yume ni unasareta watashi wo hayaku okoshite

donna koto demo hajimari wa sasai na koto deshō?

dokoga īka nante kikare temo komaru

kirei na yoru ni madowasareta mama yukue fumei dakara

nagai matsuge mikazuki eyeline

mabuta ni nosete hikaru lip..."

y asi siguieron hasta terminar la cancion ,recibiendo aplausos de los demas ,la pareja se fueron a sentar.

-yamato: bueno ,creo que ahora voy yo .-dejando su vaso de refresco en la mesa.-

-takeru: lo haras bien nii-san .

yamato va al karaoke ,toma el micro ,busca una cancion y selecciona la que mas le paresce ,le pone play y comienza la pista . ,el nombre de la cancion era "negai kanaeru kagi"

-cantando.-

"Sorezore aruiteku michi no tochuu de oretachi deatta

Minna chigau mono wo mune ni idaiterun da

Tatakau kimochi no tonari ni yowaki ni naru kokoro mo aru

Sonna toki mo nakama wa iru wasurerun ja nai

Shimaikonderu buki wo ima tsukawazu ni dou suru!?

Hame hazushitatte ii ja nai ka

Osoreru na massugu ni ikeba iin da ..."

todos parecian disfrutar la cancion ,,cuando esta termino todos aplaudieron muy felices .

-yamato : gracias ,gracias -apenado.-

-hikari: buen trabajo yamato n.n .-terminando de aplaudir ,pero ahi volvio a acordarse de que takato no llegaba aun ,.- ((pensado: takato-kun ...)).

y asi cada quien fue pasando a cantar ,en ese tiempo hikari se alejo de los demas por un momento y se puso a ver la luna por la ventana ,estaba ahora mas preocupada por su novio .

-hikari: ((pensando: takato-kun ...por que no llegas ? ahora si me estoy preocupando aun mas ,es decir ,esto nunca habia pasado antes ,si el siempre era el primero en llegar en noche buena y luego se quedaba conmigo para pasar navidad ... pero ahora nisiquiera me ha llamado ...que pasara ?...todo esto es muy extraño ...no queria decir esto pero ...comienzo a creer que no vendra ...,.-voltea a ver a todos sus amigos y mira como cada quien esta con su pareja .- minna...todos ...cada uno esta con su pareja ...con la persona que aman hoy en noche buena...y yo.-baja su mirada triste.- ...soy la unica que esta sola aqui ...tal parece que ni siquiera tengo novio ...,al final ...que puede tener de buena esta noche si no esta conmigo la persona que amo ?))).

-sthefany:-se acerca a ella .-hikari...

-hikari: oh si ? .

-sthefany: ahora estaba con megumi y dice que desde hace rato te nota asi ...

-hikari: nani ? como "asi" ?

-sthefany: asi ...con esa expresion de tristeza y preocupacion ...es por takato ,no ?

-hikari: oh bueno ,,,la verdad si ...esque ,el ya ha tardado mucho y eso nunca habia pasado antes ,no puedo evitarlo pero comienzo a creer que no vendra .

-sthefany: vamos ! no seas negativa ! esa no es la "brisitas" que yo conozco ...!.-suspira.- escucha .,estoy segura que el no faltaria ,o almenos no sin avisar de que paso un imprevisto o algo ,tu eres quien conoce mejor a takato y dime algo ...realmente crees a takato alguien capaz de hacer algo asi ? es decir ,dejar a su novia ,la persona que mas ama en este mundo ,sola en una fecha como esta ? en la que todos estan juntos ?

-hikari: ...no ...la verdad no lo creo ,takato me ha demostrado infinidad de veces que me ama ,tanto como yo a el y nunca me dejaria sola en una fecha tan especial como esta .

-sthefany: ahi lo tienes ! tal como te dijo megumi,confia en que vendra ,tal vez tarde pero vendra ,por mientras disfruta de estar con tus amigos y no te amargues ,eh ...o la que se amargara sere yo .

-hikari: sthef-chan ...tienes razon ,...gracias n.n .

-sthefany: anda vuelve con nosotros .-se la lleva con los demas .-

ya cuando miraba quienes faltaban de cantar ,miraban que las faltantes eran hikari y yanniel .

-daisuke: yo digo que primero cante yan-chan nwn/

-wallace: yo apoyo a daisuke-kun n.n .

-yanniel:-apenada y sonrojada:-nani ? ...etto ... dai-kun...yo ... ,yo creo pienso que deberia cantar primero hika-chan ..jejejejejej n/nU .

-hikari:.-le pone una mano en el hombro .- no te preocupes yanie-chan ,anda ve tu ,no tengo problema n.n .

-yanniel: etto ...es...esta bien ...lo intentare .

la pequeña va hacia el karaoke y busca una cancion,hasta que elige una que le llama la atencion ,la selecciona,le pone "play " y comienza el instrumental ,la cancion era "silky heart " (n/a: la canta en español XD puesto a que ella es latina y pese que conoce algunas palabras en japones ,no sabe el idioma por completo )

-yanniel:-cantando.-

"(Así es mi amor)

Todo el día a toda hora estoy

(Así es mi amor)

Pensando en ti con desesperación

(Así es mi amor)

Que impaciente me he vuelto por ti

(Así es mi amor)

Mi corazón desborda de emoción

Fácil es el amar y el poderlo decir

Pero estar frente a ti me hace temblar

Cambia mi actitud

Me pongo loca y me vuelvo antisocial

Aunque es habitual que en todo sea la mejor

Contigo suelo perder el control

Nunca se romperá esta barrera que me aparta más de ti

Si pudieran entender mis sentimientos por ti

Podrías facilitar que me confiese por ti

Me gustas tanto que yo no sé cómo reaccionar

Este amor quiero demostrar.

Como seda se está rompiendo mi corazón

Y aunque pude aceptar que enamorada estoy

No sé bien manejarlo

Pues soy inexperta en amor

Por lo mismo el dolor invade mi corazón

Dejando heridas profundas

Y una gran aflicción

Algún día te diré "TE AMO" con decisión

Mientras tanto aun soy débil para hacer esa confesión .."

siguio cantando hasta terminar ,todos al final le aplaudieron ,especialmente su digimon tanemon y claro su novio daisuke ,pues sospechaba que esa cancion describia lo que la pequeña hispana sentia por el( lo cual era correcto ),ya cuando la castaña se sentar de nuevo junto a el ,( aun toda nerviosa ,temblando ) ,finalmente hikari tomo el micro y fue al karaoke ,busco una cancion ,hasta encontrar una que le llamo su atencion ...

-hikari: (( pensando: este te la dedico takato-chan …aunque no estes aquí …..te amo demasiado )).

La canción se llama "precious " ( n/a: es perteneciente al anime aikatsu ,la letra se las pondré en español para que entiendan XD,con unas pequeñas modificaciones para adaptarla ya que hikari se la dedica a takato ). Ahí comienza la música .

-hikari: -cantando.-

"Después de la lluvia, en el cielo

Encontré los siete colores del arcoíris.

Quiero mostrarte esos sentimientos,

Gracias por siempre sonreír.

Los pensamientos que nunca cambian

Palabras (entregadas), corazones (resonando)

Estarán por todo el mundo...

El lugar donde me gustaría regresar

Y la luz nace del agradecimiento.

Esta calidez será definitivamente

Un anillo que nos rodeará a nosotros...

(Gracias por todos mis días preciosos)

Ahora finalmente entiendo

Esos fragmentos de felicidad de ti.

Los tomo uno por uno

Porque formarán nuestros días preciosos...

Ayer los brotes de flor

Se abrieron para convertirse en flores tiernas.

Oye ¿No parece que están riendo con el Sol?

Me pregunto si sus sonrisas se parecen.

Sentimientos amables

Donde sea (tal vez serán) brindados (siempre)

No importa el lugar en el mundo...

Para la persona que quiero ver

Y la alegría que yo quiero agradecerle.

No hay nada que yo dé por hecho

Por todos los días de un milagro...

(Gracias por todos mis días preciosos)

Con solo un poco de los recuerdos

Que regresan desde el fondo de mi corazón.

Para brindarle a el felicidad

Es lo que deseo para nuestros días preciosos.

En el futuro, después de este encuentro

Le agradezco a la persona que amo.

Estará dentro de una cadena

Y continuará conectado.

A medida de que estemos

Rodeados por la luz...

(Gracias por todos mis días preciosos)

Para la persona que quiero ver

Y la alegría que yo quiero agradecerle...

No hay nada que yo dé por hecho

Por todos los días de un milagro...

Y...

...Preciosos.

El lugar donde me gustaría regresar

Y la luz nace del agradecimiento.

Esta calidez será definitivamente

Un anillo que nos rodeará a nosotros...

(Gracias por todos mis días preciosos)

Ahora finalmente entiendo

Esos fragmentos de felicidad de ti.

Los tomo uno por uno

Porque formarán nuestros días preciosos..""

Ahí la canción terminara ,hikari cerro sus ojos en la parte final ,pudo escuchar los aplausos de todos los presentas pero pudo distinguir unos que se escuchaban delante de ella ,lo cual le dio curiosidad de saber quien era y cuando los abrió ,sorpresa ¡! Un castaño con unos googles de color amarillo ,de ojos color rosa ,que usaba un abrió de color negroy una bufanda azul ,mientras tenia sus mejillas sonrojadas y una tierna ,por ultimo tenia un brillo muy especial en sus ojos .

-hikari: -sorprendida.- ta…..taka…TAKATO ¡! .-lanza a abrasarlo .- takato ….viniste…si viniste ¡!.-decia contenta,tanto que sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir .-

-takato: jeje .-algo penoso.- claro ,como podría faltar en noche buena y dejarte sola ¿? Jamas lo haría …..-le corresponde el abraso.- perdona por haber tardado en llegar ,esque pasaron unos inconvenientes en el camino y cuando acompañaba a mis padres por los regalos ,pero ya estoy aquí .perdona hikari-chan ….

-hikari: takato …..-se pone de frente mirándolo.- esta bien ..menos mal que era eso ,yo pensé que te había sucedido algo terrible …-se le derrama una lagrima .-

-takato: tranquila…-le seca la lagrima.-…estoy aquí junto a ti .

-hikari:-sonrie .- hai …

Y asi el resto de la fiesta hikari ya pudo disfrutar la fiesta con mas tranquilidad ya que ahora estaba junto a ella la persona que tanto amaba ,todos los presentes se la pasaron de maravilla,entre juegos ,risas ,cantos ,platicas ,botanas ,películas navideñas ,entre otras otras mas ,después de aver comido de la tradicional y famosa cena navideña ,era hora de los abrir los obsequios.

-mimi:nee minn-san ,saben que hora es ¿? w

-takuya y hikaru:hora de abrir los regalos ¡! .-corrieron como niños bebes al árbol.-

-ukyo y kouji: es un bebe .- con gota la cabeza.-

-taichi y yamato: yo primero el mio ¡! .-ambos van y casi empujándose.- cual es el mio ¿?!/ donde esta el mio ¿?! .-buscando entre los regalos .-

-tk y kari: aay hermano .- casi soltando un risa .-

-koushiro: y hablando de bebes -.-U …..

-tagiru:eyyy no vayan a pisar el mio ¡!.-llendo tambien .-

-sthefany: yan van 5 …..-volteando los ojos .-

-yanniel: jejejej tranquilos minna-san todos abrirán su regalo n.n ,estos no se van a ir nwnU ..bueno dai….-mira que su novio no estaba a su lado.- nani ¿? ….dai-kun …donde estas?...-mirando por todos lados .-

-ukyo:.-señalandole hacia el árbol.- ahí esta tu respuesta ..

-yanniel: .-mira hacia donde el árbol y presisamente davis estaba peleándose con los chicos en el árbol por los regalos .- etto …dai-kun –con gota en la cabeza, luego le parece divertido y comienza a reir muy tierna-jajajajajajajajj ….espera "cachorro loco "… .-va hacia el árbol.-

-miyako:…y van 6 .- con gota en la cabeza junto a iori.-

-joe: bueno vamos todos de una vez .

-taiki: estoy de acuerdo.

-los demás: siii ¡!

-takato: vamos hikari-chan .-tomandole la mano.-

-hikari: hai .-con una sonrisa y va con el .-

En ese transcurso cada quien abrió su respectivo presente,incluyendo a los digimons quienes recibieron juguetes y estaban felices jugando con ellos ,ya todos abrían abierto sus regalo …..o almenos eso creían.

-sora: ya no quedo ningun regalo ¿? .

-mimi:…creo que ya eran todos .w.

-juri: eso parece ….n.n

-takato: no ,aun no .

Todos los presentes voltearon a ver al joven .

-henry: a que te refieres takato ¿?

-takato: que aun no son todos los regalos ,falta uno.

-juri: uno ¿? Cual ¿?

-hirokazu: si ,ya no hay ninguno en el árbol ..

-takato: no esta en el árbol ,pero si queda uno ….el mio .

Todos se quedaron con miraba de no ententer

-rika:….tu …. tu regalo ¿? Te refieres a que no recibiste….?

-takato: no ,no es eso rika,me refiero a uno de mi parte .

-wallace: trajiste un regalo ¿? Pero si cuando llegaste no vimos que tuvieras una caja .-.

-kenta: es cierto .

-takato:la caja la tengo ,pero es pequeña,sin embargo es algo muy especial ….y para alguien muy ,muy ,especial e importante en mi vida.-voltea a ver a hikari.-

-hikari: takato ¿? .

-takato: ven .- le toma la mano y la llevo al centro de la sala al frente de todos .-

-hikari: etto ….takato que haces ¿?.

-takato:hikari ….recuerdas el dia que te conoci ¿? ,aquel cuando llegaste a la escuela ,la maestra te presento ante nosotros y luego ya en la salida te encontré sentada ya que habías lastimado y no podias caminar …ahí fue donde comienzo todo ,nuestra historia juntos ….nuestro lazo que nos une ….nuestro amor …..,basto con una miraba para enamorarnos .

-hikari: .-se sonroja levemente.- si ….lo recuerdo perfectamente….como olvidarlo ¿? .-sonriendo.-

-takato: bueno …quiero que sepas que aun te sigo amando como el primer dia ,sigo tan enamorado de ti cada momento ...,asi como tu lo sigues estando de mi .

-hikari: si.-sonriendo.-

-takato: asi que ..-algo nervioso y sonrojado .- se que es el momento …..

-hikari: nani ¿? El momento ¿? De que ¿?

-takato: de esto .- saca una caja no muy grande pero tampoco tan pequeña de color rojo mientras estaba algo nervioso y sonrojado.-

-hikari: are ¿? Que es takato ¿?

-takato: es tu regalo ,por supuesto ,ten lo .-sonrie aunque algo sonrojado y nervioso se lo da a hikari.- pero antes de que lo habras ,te debo seguir algo ….

-hikari:que es ¿?

-takato:dentro de mucho tiempo ya no se sere tu novio …

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar eso ,sobretodo hikari,,,,acaso takato queria romper con ella en el futuro ¿?

-evemon y los digimons: queee?!

-rika: que dijo takato ¿?!

-juri: que dentro de un tiempo ya no será novio de hikari-san ¿?

-hirokazu: pero que takato se volvió loco ¿! Decirle eso en noche buena ¡!?

-kenta: creo que perdió el jucio …

-tai: pero que esta pensando takato ¿?

-takuya: acaso ya no quiere a hikari ¿?

-megumi: takato-san

-kouji: si le hace algo yo lo …- lo detienen kouichi y sthefany .-

-kouichi: nii-san calma …

-sthefany: no queremos ver sangre en noche buena "lucecita" .

-samantha: por que eso ¿?.- le susurra a takuya.-

-takuya: no lo se .-respondio de igual manera .-

-hikaru: tu puedes creer eso ¿? ,.-le dijo a ukyo.-

-ukyo: no ,para nada

Ante lo que todos decían takato hablo llamando y callando a todos .

-takato: escuchen ¡! .- todos voltearon a verlo.- no es lo que ustedes piensan ,tranquilos ,no piensen mal ,no romperé con hikari ,jamas lo haría ,,,no puedo romper con alguien si la amo y asi será.

-juri: entonces por que dijiste que dentro de un tiempo ya no serán novios ¿?

-takato: ahora lo sabran todos .- mira a hikari.- hikari abre tu regalo …

La rubia algo confundida abre la caja y se asombra al ver lo que era ,dentro de la caja se encontraba un precioso anillo de plata con varios diamantes pequeños alrededor y uno grande en el centro ,era realmente hermoso ,además de que había una nota que decía

" _dentro de mucho tiempo ya no sere tu novio ….porque quiero ser tu esposo …te casarias conmigo_ ¿? "

Ante leer en voz alta eso todos nuevamente estaban sorprendidos ,pero de forma diferente forma,ya que estaba toltamente era la misma hikari quien empezó a temblar de la emoción y felicidad extrema ,comenzo a derramar lagrimas pero de felicidad ,y muy sonrojada .

-hikari: …ta …takato …-lo mira .- takato-chan …..

-takato: que dices hikari ¿? Aceptas ¿?

-hikari: takato ….si .-sonriendo.- claro que acepto ..! .- se lanza a los brazos y el abrazo,hikari estaba tan feliz.-

-takato: hikari-chan …jejej..-ambos se acomodaron bien y le puso el anillo en el dedo a su ahora prometida ,luego la mira dulcemente .- te amo …

-hikari: yo tambien te amo …no sabes cuanto :").

Ante esto todos estaban alegres por aquella propuesta de matrimonio y aplaudieron con mucha emoción seguido de halagos y muchas felicitaciones .

-alice: -sonriendo.- hikari …

Luego de esto ,ya por ultimo todos bailaron pero esta vez ,cada quien con su pareja ,era una música lente pero romantica ,todos pegados a su respectiva pareja .

-takato: -bailando.-hikari …de verdad estoy feliz de que hayas aceptado casarte conmigo…gracias.-sonriendo.-

-hikari:- bailando.- no tienes que agradecer takato-chan ,yo te amo y quiero estar junto a ti siempre ,asi como espero que siempre me ames y siempre permanescas conmigo.

-takato:si eso quieres…..traquila …cumpliré tu deseo .-sonriendole .- es una promesa …

Ahí la pajera se dio un dulce y calido beso ,

Ya al final cuando ya acabo la fiesta todos ayudaron a limpiar la casa y luego cada quien se fue su respectivo hogar ,excepto takato ,quien esa noche decidió pasar la noche con hikari ( alice acepto claro ). Ya cuando estaban acostados se abrazaron no querían separarse ,amaban sentir en calor corporal del otro . takato miraba el lindo rostro de su prometida .

-takato: (((pensando: me pregunto que estará soñando ¿? ))

Aunque estaba dormida hikari ,lo pudo escuchar ,la sonrisa de su rostro aun seguía ahí .

** **hikari narra****

" _sin duda ,al igual de los años pasados ha sido increble … o mas bien …extraordinario ..! ,lo que pensé que seria una triste noche buena al final resulto ser….._ _ **la mejor navidad de mi vida "**_

 **FIN .**

 **FELIZ NAVIDAD NEE-CHAN ¡! ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO TU ONE-SHOT ,UWU ,YA TE DEBIA UNA HISTORIA YO COMO AGRADECIMIENTO POR TU AYUDA Y APOYO EN MI FANFIC Y EL ESPECIAL DEL MISMO QUE ANDO HACIENDO *Q* ¡!,asi como siempre te ayudare en lo que pueda con tus fanfics nwn**

 **En fin ,perdona si hubo algunos errores con los personajes ,lo hice basándome en lo que he visto de tu fic "digimon extrem" + los OVAS y especiales que has hecho nwn**

 **Aver si la participación de hikaru y ukyo no haya sido algo "loca" XD**

 **espero que te haya gustado uwu**

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS ¡! :D nwn/**


	4. DF reto 15 dias:dia1 hora de relajarse

**DIGIMON FEELINGS RETO FANFICKER 15 DIAS**

 **dia 1 : drabble de PJ favorito**

 **"hora de relajarse "**

 **-RESIDENCIA MOTOMIYA ,.SHIBUYA ,TOKYO.-**

 **-** davis: nani sore ?! de nuevo saldran de viaje ?!

: lo siento cariño pero esque tu padre tiene un asunto del trabajo y para eso debe hacer ese viaje .

-davis: pero justo cuando tu y jun iran a ver al abuelo

: tu abuelo tiene neumonia y el camino es largo y muy caluroso y con lo mucho que te quejas e impacientas ,pues no querrias ir .

-davis: pero me dejaran de nuevo solo y por 3 semanas ?!

: estaras bien cariño ,ademas cuando volvamos te compensaremos ,lo prometo .

-jun: -llegando - si hermanito ,mira quieres puedo traerte helado de alla .-hablandole bien ya que su comunicacion con el habia mejorado un poco .-

-davis: hm ..creen que pueden comprarme con comida? .- cruzando los brazos desviando la mirada por unos momentos pero luego la voltea a ver .- que sea de chocolate .

-jun: -le sonrie y le frota la cabeza - esta bien n.n

: -desde lejos .- ya debemos irnos !

: si ya vamos querido ! .-le habla a su hijo - bueno ya nos vamos ,portate bien ,ahi te llamaremos -le da un beso en la frente -

-jun: adios hermano ah y no vayas a quemar la casa XD .

-davis: yo tambien te quiero .-sarcasticamente-

-jun: es broma nwn adios -le besa en la mejilla.- cuidate ..-mientras sale con sus padres .-

-davis: -sonrie por un momento por esa muestrade afecto de su hermana pero no sin antes decir .- ay que asco :/ -.-

ya cuando se quedo solo,penso en que hacer ese dia ,ya que todos sus amigos tambien estaban ocupados ,yolei estaba tambien con sus papas en un viaje ,cody estaba en clases de kento ,kari y los mayores un concierto que estaba dando matt ,ken estaba con sus padres visitando las tumba de su hermano osamu y pues hikari tambien salio de viaje con su hermana alice y yanniel no estaba en japon ,si ,ella tambien salio de viaje a que en america era la boda de su prima,su unica compañia era demiveemon , aprovechando que hacia algo de calor ,decidio salir a caminar ,tomo a su pequeño digimon y salio del depa ,ya salio a la ciudad y ambos estuvieron paseando por el barrio y luego ya por la ciudad ,hasta llegar a la playa ( si ,camino mucho ) y como ya estaba cansando decidio descanzar sentandose en una banca ,se quedo al mar y por primera vezmiro con claridad el paisaje ,el se pregunto como nunca se dio un tiempo para apreciar lo lindo de la puesta de sol ,asi como le gusto aquella vista el niño decidio descanzar de todo lo vivo desde que se convirtio en lider,asi como todo lo que ahora era su vida.

-davis: saben? …siempre es bueno darse una gran …. **hora de relajarse**

 **FIN.**


	5. DF reto 15 dias:dia2mi primer festival

**DIGIMON FEELINGS RETO FANFICKER 15 DIAS**

 **dia 2 : OS de tu pareja favorita**

 **"mi primer festival en tokyo "**

 **pareja: dainniel ( daisuke x yanniel )**

 **-RESIDENCIA SCRUCE,EN LA PUERTA ,SHIBUYA ,TOKYO.-**

 **-** hikari: muy bien ya llegamos ..- dijo la rubia parada en la puerta junto a las chicas ,usaban un hermoso kimono cada quien ,ella toca la puerta .-

-yolei: me pregunto si estara lista yanie?

-kari: yo me pregunto como se vera ella con su primer kimono ? ,me hubiera gustado verla cuando hikari-san se la llevo de compras y se lo probo UwU ,aunque fuera en una foto .-suspira.-

-yolei: si ,a mi tambien .-decia sonriente .-

-hikari: jeje ,esque yanie-chan queria que fuera una sorpresa para todos ustedes .

-yolei: -susurrando.- y estoy segura que especialmente para davis .-solto una risita.-

-kari: yolei-chan ,no digas eso .

en ese momento la puerta es abierta por priscila.

-priscila: hola chicas n.n .-decia amable.- se ven muy lindas n.n

-hikari: ohh buenas noches sra. priscila y muchas gracias .-hace una referencia junto con kari y yolei.-esta yanie-chan ?

-priscila: ohh bueno ya casi lo esta ,solo tiene un pequeño inconveniente ...

-yolei: are ? cual ?

se escucha en el interior del departamento un sonido de que algo de cae y la voz de la pequeña .

-yanniel: -desde el interior.- ti...tia ! no puedo !...no ...le ...se ...ayuda !

-priscila: ohh en un momento cariño .-les habla a las chicas.- podrian ayudar a yanie? esque olvido como amarrarse el liston del kimono .

-hikari: ohh sokka ..., de acuerdo no se preocupe ..-decia amablemente.-

ahi la señora deja pasar a las chicas y son guiadas al cuarto de la castaña y miraron que su amiga estaba con el liston del kimono como liston de regalo mal amarrado y luego ,estaba despeinada,se miraba chistosa y ante esto las chicas les dio por reir pero decidieron aguantar las risa .

-hikari: yanie-chan ...que rayos... te paso ? .-intentando contener la risa igual que yolei y kari..-

-yanniel: nee...creo que olvide como amarrarme esto .-con una gota en la cabeza.-

-hikari: jejejej yanie-chan , ya no te preocupes ,nosotras te ayudamos .

ahi las chicas le acomodaron y amarraron correctamente el liston ,luego se encargaron de peinarla ,hasta que quedo lista ,su kimono era de color rosa bastante claro y el liston era de color rojo ,su pelo estaba recogido en una especie de chongo que estaba atras y solo tenia sueltos sus 2 mechones del pelo que siempre tenia ,se miraba tan angelical y muy linda .

-yolei: -con brillo en los ojos.- kirei ...

-kari: kawaii yanie-san .-decia tambien asombrada .-

-hikari: verdad que si ? .-sonriente.- se los dije .

-yanniel: etto ...de verdad ...no me veo gorda con esto ? .-decia apenada .- es decir ,no creo que me quede bien algo tan lindo .

-hikari: yanie claro que no ,se te ve muy lindo .

-yanniel: gracias ...minna-san .-decia apenada .- bueno ...creo que ya hay que irnos ...

-kari: muy bien ,vamos .

asi las 4 chicas salen finalmente del depa de la pequeña e iban rumbo al festival de tokyo ,el cual el primero al que asistia yanniel ,sin embargo ,habia leido y visto sobre ese festival en aquel pais en uno de sus tantos libros que solia leer cuando mas pequeña y le llamo mucho la atencion desde entonces ,asi como tambien estaba emocionada de ir con sus amigos ,se preguntaba que cosas geniales y divertidas le esperarian .

.- **YA FINALMENTE EN EL PARQUE.-**

 **-** yolei: oigan ¡! Chicos ¡! .-avisandole a los chicos de su llegada .-

-cody: are? .-volteando a ver .- ohh ahí vienen las chicas con yanniel-oneechan .

-ken: vaya ,finalmente llegaron .-sonriendo.-

-kari: hola chicos ,tardamos mucho ¿? .-sonriente.-

-tk: no ,para nada .-sonriente mientras se acercaba a ella para darle un dulce beso en los labios.-

-yanniel: hola chicos ,como estan ¿?.-sonriente.-

Los chicos miran a la pequeña y se asombran al ver a su amiga .

-cody: wow….kirei onee-chan

-tk: te ves muy bien yanniel-san

-ken: sip ,te sienta bien el kimono .

-hikari: verdad que si ¿? ,yo le ayude a escogerlo .-sonriendo orgullosa.- no es genial ¿?

-ken: jejej ,si tu lo dices .-riendo con una gota en la cabeza.-

-yanniel: mu..muchas gracias minna-san ….pero ….-mira que de los chicos faltaba alguien .(N/A: si ,en quien piensan ) .- oigan …donde esta dai-kun ¿? Yo pense que estaria aquí con ustedes .-decia extrañada .-

-cody: si ,si lo esta .

-tk: es solo que como le dio hambre de tanto esperarlas ,fue a comprar algo de comer .

-yolei: ay davis ,nunca cambia…-con una gota en la cabeza.- ni porque vendria yanie podria esperarse ¿?

-ken: al contrario …estaba entusiasmado de que yanniel-san viniera por primera vez a un festival de aquí con nosotros ,tanto que se vino sin haber comido antes .

-yanniel: are?..d-dai-kun ..e-estaba emocionado ..por-por que yo viniera ¿? .-se sonroja levemente y se siente algo nerviosa.-

-tk : si ,lo estaba ,ademas el dijo de que queria ser el que mostrara las tradicionales actividades de estos festivales ,despues de todo ,para eso estaban los amigos .

-yanniel: .-se le quita el sonrojo y vuelve a sentirse normal.- ohh …bueno …ya veo ….((pensando: claro…y yo de tonta pensando cosas que no son … ¡! por que me pasa esto ¿? si nosotros solo somos amigos y es mejor asi ….)) ,bueno y por donde se fue ¿?

-cody: se fue por ahi .-indicandole donde .- creo que por ahí estaban vendiendo albondigas de pulpo .

-yanniel: bueno ,vamos por el y luego disfrutemos el festival ,estoy ansiosa por ver como lo celebran ustedes .

-hikari: es buena idea –sonriente.-

-yolei: bien ,vamos ¡!

Ahí los chicos caminaron hacia donde sospecharon que estaba su amigo ,en lo que transcurria el camino, yanniel aprovecho para mirar todo lo que habia a su alrededor ,miro los puestos de comida ,los juegos que habian ,casi todos vestidos con sus kimonos y yukatas ,asi como la tradicial musica del pais que sonaba ,la verdad todo eso le fasinaba ,le parecia muy hermoso .

-yanniel: .-mirando con un brillo en sus ojos.- ((pensando: de verdad ….es muy hermoso ….sin duda …es igual de bello como mis libros ….pero ….es aun mejor …. )).

-tk: miren ahí esta ¡! .

-yanniel: -vuelve a la realidad .- ((pensando: ohh…dai-kun …))) .-mientras logra ver al chico quien se encontraba de espaldas y tenia puesto su yukata el cual era color azul-griseson .-

-ken: davis ¡!

-davis: .-se voltea a ver a los demas y se que estaba comiendo .- hola ...chicas ,ya llegaron .-sonrie.-

-yanniel: .-se muestra ante el .-ho.. hola dai-kun ..-sonriendo un poco nerviosa.-

-davis: .-dirige la miraba hacia ella y se sorprenden al grado de dejar caer la albondiga de pulpo que se iba comer.- wooow….yan-chan .-mirandola de los pies a la cabeza mientras se sonroja levemente .-

-yanniel: are? sucede algo dai-kun ¿?

-davis: -vuelve a la realidad y raspa la narganta.- no ,no pasa nada.-tratando de aparentar calmado mientras sonreia.-

-yanniel: oh bueno,entonces dime que opinas ¿? me veo….bien ¿?

-davis: .-mirandola muy bien mientras se sonroja.- ha….hai ,te ves…muy linda .

-yanniel: ohhh…..-se sonroja algo .- gracias dai-kun …. .-mientras sonreia agacha algo la mirada.-

-yolei: jejjej ….aqui huele a romance .-murmuro mientras miraba la escena con ojos picaros .-

-cody: yolei...-le da un pequeño y no muy fuerte codazo.-

-hikari: bueno ,ahora que estamos todos ,vamos a divertirnos¡!

-todos: hai ¡! .-con sonrisas en sus rostros .-

Y asi los chicos pasearon por todo el festival ,les explicaban como eran las cosas de ahí a yanniel ,asi como tambien en todo el camino ,davis no podia evitar quedarse viendo a yanniel ,asi como yanniel aveces echaba mirabas al pelirojo ,pero obvio sin que el otro se diera cuenta de ello los chicos miraban las comidas que vendian en los puestos ,los juegos que habian de ahí ,al primero que fueron era el de atrapar peces .

-yanniel: vaya .-viendo a los animales en el agua.- ..jejeje que lindos ¡!.

-kari: jejej verdad que si ¿?-decia sonriente.-me dan ganas de atrapar uno y llevarlo a casa .

-yanniel: como ¿? Eso se puede kari-chan ¿?

-davis: .-se acerca donde ella.-sip,de echo eso trata este juego yan-chan,el numero de peces que atrapes ,seran tuyos .

-yanniel: ohhh,y como se juega ¿?

-davis: mira ,.-toma una red de papel que habia de tantas en un bote del juego .- con esto tienes que atraparlos ,pero como ves .- mostrandole .- la red es de papel ,asi el secreto esta en que debe pasar la red rapido para atrapar al pez y ponerlo en este recipiente .-indicandole cual .- antes de el papel se rompa por el agua .

-yanniel: cielos …se oye un poco dificil .

-davis: yo puedo intentarlo por ti …si gustas.-le sonrie .-

-yanniel: -sonrojada.- bueno ….s-si tu lo pides …

Ahí el pelirojo tomo una red de papel ,entonces se preparo para pescar bien a cualquiera de los peces ,entonces dio un respiro y ahí en ese momento paso la red por el agua logrando atrapar a la primera ,las chicas se sorprendieron de ello .

-kari: wooow davis!-impresionada.-lo hiciste al primer intento ¡!

-yanniel: -con brillo en los ojos .- su-sugoi …..dai-kun.

Ahí el del puesto le pone al pez en una bolsa llena de agua ,la amarra bien ,y se la da a davis ,luego este se la da a yanniel .

-davis: aquí tu pececillo yan-chan .-le sonrie mientras le dala bolsa con el pez.-

-yanniel: etto ….pero dai-kun tu lo atrapase ,tu te lo mereces .

-davis: .-niega con la cabeza.- este lo atrape para ti ,asi que yo quiero dartelo.-ambos miran al pez que aparentemente se quedo mirando a yanniel y movia un poco rapido las aletas..- jajaja ,ademas mira al parecer te esta saludando,creo que le caes bien .

-yanniel: -rie tiernamente.- jejejej dai-kun ..-mira al pececillo .- es cierto ¿? Te caigo bien pececillo ¿? .-le habla como a un niño pequeño.-

-davis: - inventandole una voz al pez como el respondiera .- "si "

-yanniel: le pregunto al pecesillo miron ,no al "cachorro loco ".-bromeando.-

-davis: oye!no soy un cachorro y muchos menos loco .

-yanniel: pero si eres como un cachorrito.

-davis: a si ¿? Mmm…ya se : por protector y leal ,no ¿?

-yanniel: .-sarcarticamente pero jugando .- no ,por tragoncito ,desastroso y jugueton.

-davis: oye ¡! Jummm .- pucheo .- no me simpatisas.- jugando pero queriendose aguantar la risa.-

-yanniel: -rie tiernamente.- no es cierto ,bueno ,lo que dije es cierto pero tranquilo ,si lo dije por lo que mencionas ,era broma .

-davis:.-sonriendo mientras se sonroja .- jum ….

-kari: .-desde lejos ya se separo tantito de los chicos para los otros juegos junto a los demas.- oigan chicos ¡! Vengan ¡! Hay mas juegos por aquí ¡!

-davis /yanniel : -responden al unisono.- si ya vamos ¡!

-davis: bueno ,ten a tu nuevo amiguito.-le sonrie.-

-yanniel: .-sonrie .- gracias dai-kun .-toma la bolsa con el pez adentro.-

Ahí van con los demas y ambos se divierten al maximo ,comiendo de casi todo ,jugando los juegos que avisan ahí ,asi como tambien comprando varias cosas que vendian ahí ,todos se la pasaban increible ,sobre todo dai y yan ,quienes siempre estaban juntos ,pero curiosamente en esos momento ,yanie no podia evitarse sentirse nerviosa y sonrojarse cada vez que davis estaba cerca de ella ,la mirada o le hablaba,incluso no podia ver lo lindo que el pelirojo le parecia con su yukata ,pero ella se tuvo a aguantar todo eso y disimular como si nada de eso le pasara ,lo que ella no sabia era que al mismo tiempo el moreno tambien sentia lo mismo que ella ,es decir ,cuando ella no lo estaba viendo ,el no podia evitar quedarse viendola puesto que le parecia que se miraba muy hermosa y angelical ,desde que supo que usaria por primera vez un kimono supuso que se veria linda pero nunca imagino que tanto ,asi como no pudo evitar notar que yanniel tenia brillo en los labios ( ya que desde que se conocieron nunca la visto usar maquillaje ) pero sin duda ,le gustaba como ella miraba ,asi como otras cosas mas ,cosas que el venia callando desde hace tiempo .

ya cuando ya casi se acercaba la hora de los fuegos artificiales ,los chicos estaba prenden sus varitas.

-yolei: jejeje …que divertido .

-cody: solo falta la de onee-chan .-sacando los fosforos .-

-yanniel: oni-chan ,estas seguro de que no pasara nada ¿? Es decir ,esas varitas no me dan seguridad .-algo insegura.-

-cody: tranquila no pasara nada ,confia en mi.

-yanniel: etto ….va-vale .

Ahí el pequeño prende la varita de yanniel ,ella al principio se asusta pero luego ya le explican como agarrar la varita y luego se tranquliza .

-yanniel: ohh cielos …perdon minna-san ,esque no me gustan mucho esto de fuego cerca de mi .,veamos ,se toma asi ¿? .-tomandola como dijo .-

-davis: jejeje ,espera deja ayudarte yan-chan.-va con yanie y se hinca donde ella ya que estaba incada en el suelo .- se sujeta asi .-pone su mano en la ella donde tenia la varita acomodandola ,al aquel acto hizo que yanniel se sonrojara y se pusiera algo nerviosa ya el sentir el calor de su mano y era algo suave ,el sentir que como el estaba detrás de ella ,el pecho de davis estaba pegado a la espalda de ella ,asi podia sentir los latidos del corazon de el,y pudo sentir que estaban algo acelerados asi como tambien ,( aunque penso que era su imaginacion ) latian igual de acelerados y al mismo tiempo que con el de ella ,pero no nomas ella se sentia asi de debil al sentir de cerca a la persona de quien estaba enamorada , el ojiguindo tambien se sentia de igual manera ,sentirla asi de cerca lo ponia de lo mas nervioso ,mas debil que nunca ,por lo hermosa que se miraba asi como tambien por lo suave y calida que se sentia la mano de su amada tenia ganas de temblar como si tuviera frio pero se las tuvo que aguantar como yanniel lo hizo ,lo que si se noto mucho ,pero tanto que hasta sus amigos presentes lo notaron ,era de ambos estaban muy sonrojados ,entonces davisy yanniel trataron de actuar como si nada ,ya que aunque sintieron que pasaron unos momentos asi ,en realidad solo fueron unos segundos ,pero para ellos fueron algo eternos .

-davis: -sonrojado.- etto bueno ..asi es como se sostiene la varita..e-esta bien ¿? .-sonriendo con una gota en la cabeza .-

-yanniel: -sonrojada.- ha-hai …..si …es facil ….ya entendi ….gra…gracias..-tratando de sonreir normal aunque se notaban sus nervios.-

-davis: bi-bien …-se levanta .- bueno ….-raspa la garganta .-cuando seran los fuegos artificiales? –tratando de parecer normal .-

-hikari: amm ,en unos momentos mas .

-davis: vale …

Despues de usar la varitas ,los chicos en lo que esperaban los fuegos artificiales ,decidieron descanzar de todo lo que habian jugando y comido ,todos se pusieron a conversar por un momento ,en ese rato el ojiguindo no pudo evitar de reojo a yanie ,pues cada vez le era mas dificil disimular lo que el sentia ,ante esto sus amigos se dieron cuenta y decidieron preguntarle .

-ken: davis …

-davis: .-vuelve a la normalidad .- ohh si ¿?

-ken: estas bien ¿? Te notamos un poco raro .

-tk: si ,desde hace rato que estas asi .

-cody: te sientes mal ¿?

-davis: "asi" ¿? A que se refieren ¿?

-cody: bueno ,desde un rato que no dejas de ver a yanniel-oneechan .

-davis: que ¿? En serio ¿? .-haciendose tonto.-

-ken/tk/cody: si ..

-cody: vamos ¡! no te hagas el loco que no te queda ,lo sabes muy bien .

-davis: bueno ….yo .-algo sonrojado.- no estaba viendo a yan-chan como dicen ….yo solo ….estaba.-ahí no supo que decir .-

Debido al comportamiento de su amigo ,los chicos llegaron a la sig. conclusion.

-tk: dinos algo amigo con toda confianza y sinceridad .

-cody: si

-davis: que ¿?.

-ken: davis…te gusta yanniel-san ¿? Cierto? , Estas enamorado de ella ¿? Cierto ¿?

Aquella pregunta dejo al chico de googles totalmente y completamente mudo ,asi como muy sonrojado con algo de fuerza,su corazon latia muy rapido ( mas de lo normal ) y se hizo un mar de nervios ,y cuando quizo hablar ,no podia decir palabras completas .

-davis: .-sonrojadado ,temblando ,nervioso y lo que le sigue .-..pe-pero yo nunca…co-como creen ¿?….no inven… eso no es v-ver…que les hace- ….?que les hace creer eso…?!.-moviendo los manos muy rapido de arriba a abajo estilo anime .-

-cody: si,.no cabe duda,esta enamorado.

-davis: -deja de mover las manos ,luego trata de calmarse y suspira resignado .- hm...acaso …fui tan obvio ¿?

-tk: si .

-davis: tch…rayos ...-con cara de frustado mirando al suelo.-

-tk: desde cuanto sientes eso por ella ¿?

-davis: .-suspira.-…desde hace tiempo,pero obvio que no puedo decirle nunca,ella de seguro como me ve como amigo y no quiero eso arruine nuestra amistad .-cambia a una miraba de tristeza .- no quiero perder a mi amiga….alguien tan angelical como ella nunca se fijaria en un tonto como yo .

ahi como ken sabia que yanniel tambien estaba enamorada de davis puesto que hikari se lo conto hace tiempo ,si como un dia escucho a las chicas hablando de eso ,penso en lo que creia mejor .

-ken: dicelo

-davis: eh?

-ken: debes decircelo ,conociendo a yanniel-san como la conocemos ,no creo que se eche a perder nada entre ustedes .

-davis: are? pero te que creer eso ichijouji ¿-confundido.-

-ken: solo confia en mi ,puede que suceda algo que no imaginas .-le sonrie.-

-davis: .-no muy seguro lo piensa unos momentos .- va-vale ….

Luego de eso los jovenes fueron con sus amigas a conversar un buen rato ,todos lo hacian a excepcion de davis ,quien se quedo pensando un momento en lo que le dijeron sus amigos ,si debia o no decirle a yanniel sobre sus sentimientos ,tenia miedo de ser rechazado por ella y que eso arruinara la amistad de hace ya tanto tiempo ,sin embargo ,penso que al ser el elegido del digiegg del valor no podia dejar que el miedo y temor lo dominaran ,si no tuvo miedo cuando se enfrento con decision ante malomyotismon hace años ,por que tendria que temer confesar sus sentimientos¿? .,mientras pensaba eso miraba constantemente a yanniel ,su sola presencia lo ponia de los mas nervioso ,trago saliva 2 veces y trataba de no temblar .

Pero no solo era el que se encontraba en esa situacion ,claro que la pequeña yanniel le pasaba lo mismo ,en las veces en que davis no la miraba ( ya que en realidad el lograba voltear a ver hacia otro lado rapidamente en ocasiones ) ella lo miraba a el ,pensaba una infinidad de cosas ,entre ellas ,lo lindo el que el chico se miraba con su yukata ,mismo que estaba un poco abierto de arriba dejando algo descubierto su pecho ,lo cual la ponia algo nerviosa asi como sentia que cada vez el se acercaba para explicarle algo del tradicional evento ,ella no podia evitar sonrojarse ,en fin ,muchas cosas mas .

-davis ((pensando: debo decirle..por mas nervios que tenga ,no puedo callarlo mas ,quiero soltarlo ,no puedo estar mas asi fingiendo sin soltar lo que desde hace tiempo tengo en mi pecho ...)) .-traga saliva y luego trata se actuar calmado mientras va hacia donde la chica ,ya cuando llega con ella .- am..yan-chan ..

-yanniel:.-voltea a verlo .- ah si ,que pasa dai-kun ¿?.

-davis: po-podemos hablar un momento ¿? ..pero en privado .

-yanniel: .-ahí le entra un poco de nervios al escuchar lo ultimo.- ohh..cla-claro .dai-kun .

-davis: bueno ,ven sigueme .

-yanniel: hai.

Ahí los jovenes se alejan de los demas y luego van donde hacia donde parecia un bosque cerca donde habia un puente y tenia vista a la ciudad ,ya al llegar .

-davis: -detiene su paso.- bueno aquí esta bien ,ya estamos algo lejos de los demas .

-yanniel: o-ok ,y bu-bueno ,dime que sucede dai-kun ¿? De que me quieres hablar ¿? ..-lo miraba inocente.-

-davis: .-la mira de reojo y ahí le entra algo de nervios otra vez .- ((pensando: es ahora o nunca , bien ….aqui voy )) yan-chan ..veras ..tu..

-yanniel: oh,s-si ¿? ..-ahí le entra algo de nervios.-

-davis: tu sabes muy bien que has sido una gran amiga para mi .

-yanniel: si .

-davis: y desde que nos conocimos me simpatisaste mucho .

-yanniel: jejej si .-sonrie.- como olvidarlo ¿? Si tu me atendiste cuando recibi un pelotazo en la cabeza.

-davis: oh jjejej si .-con gota en la cabeza con sonrisa nerviosa (N/A: ya para quienes hayan leido el fic original sabran fue davis quien le dio el pelotazo por accidente.)

-yanniel: y claro que tu me simpatizaste mucho desde aquel entonces ,ya que te tomaste la molestia de atenderme cuando no estaba la enferma aquel dia .

-davis: je …lo se .-sonrie algo nostalgico .- y de verdad ,te he tenido mucho aprecio desde entonces …pero quiero que sepas que …tiempo despues de que nos hicimos amigos ,sin darme cuenta ,sin notarlo ,sin previo aviso ni nada.. he comenzado a sentir un "afecto" diferente por ti .

-yanniel: ehh…-se sonroja y se pone nerviosa .- a-"afecto" ¿? A-a que te refieres dai-kun ¿? .

-davis: -se acerca a ella quedando cara a cara.- a esto .

Ahí el ojiguindo corta la poca distancia que habia entre ellos uniendo sus labios con los de ella,la castaña quedo totalmente sorprendida y estaba muy pero muy roja del rostro y los nervios recorrian todo su cuerpo pero no pudo resistir corresponderlo mientras lo abrazaba del cuello .

Estuvieron asi un momento hasta que se separaron mientras se miraban muy sonrojados y con un brillo especial en sus ojos ,asi como un viento paso moviendo un poco sus cabellos .

-davis: -se saborea los labios mientras se los toca.-

-yanniel: -soprendida y aun algo nerviosa.- d-dai-kun ...q-que haces ¿? .- muy sonrojada.-

-davis: compruebo mis sospechas .

-yanniel: -confundida .- "sospechas" ¿?.

-davis: 1-desde hace rato vengo notando que tienes brillo en los labios y 2…que tu tambien estas enamorada de mi .-dice con una sonrisa mientras la miraba con ojos de amor .- no es asi ¿?

-yanniel: .-mas roja que un tomate .- dai-kun …hai ,es verdad .-baja su miraba apenada.-estoy enamorada desde hace tiempo ,! Me gustas ,te amo ¡! –dijo levantando su rostro de nuevo hacia el mientras tenia el rostro mas rojo y con los ojos cerrados apretandolos.-

-davis: yanie….-la abrasa.- no sabes lo feliz que me hace escucharte decirme eso .

-yanniel: dai-kun ….-sorprendida por el abrazo pero luego le corresponde mientras sonrie.- … _dai-chan ._

 _-_ davis: "dai-chan "…..-la niña asintio ,luego el joven sonrie .- me gusta ….gracias .

En eso mientras se abrazaban comenzaron a sonar los primeros fuegos artificiales ,ambos chicos voltean a verlos , luego se miraron el uno al otro una vez mas y se regalaron una sonrisa .

-davis: vamos con los demas para contemplar los fuegos ¿?

-yanniel: si ,vamos .

Y ambos fueron de regreso con sus amigos,luego ya ahí todo el grupo de niños elegidos disfrutaron mejor de aquellas grandes luces ,era un espectaculo impresionante ,una vez cuando estos terminaron,el festival ya tambien termino igual,ya cuando los niños estaban dispuestos a irse.

-yolei: y diganos chicos ..a donde fueron ¿? .- le dice a davis y yanniel.-

-davis: are ¿? A que te refieres yolei?

-yolei: antes de que comenzaran los fuegos artificiales ,vimos que ustedes se alejaron por un momento .

-kari: paso algo chicos ¿?

-davis: ammm .- con sonrisa divertida .- si ,paso algo bueno .

-cody:eh ¿ ¿Qué cosa ¿?

-davis: bueno…. .- mira picaro a yanniel .-

-yanniel: etto ….dai…

-davis: oh es cierto ,que torpe soy …-bromeando .- yan-chan …lo dire enfrente a nuestros amigos ,chicos ,ustedes seran testigos .

-los chicos: "testigos" ¿?

-davis: sip .- mira a yanniel mientras la tomaba de las manos.- quieres ser mi novia ¿?

Todos se sorprerdieron antes esa pregunta ,sobretodo yanniel .

-yanniel: dai-kun …...-voltea a ver a los chicos ,quienes le decian y hacian señas de que aceptara ,luego les sonrie y vuelve a ver a davis.- si ,quiero ser tu novia ,dai-chan .

-davis:yanie….

Ahí la ahora pareja se vuelve a dar otro beso ,mientras hikari y los demas exclaman felices antes esa bella escena ,ya que desde hace tiempo sospechaban que sus 2 amigos tenian sentimientos de amor el uno por el otro y ahora estaba confirmado .

Luego se eso ,los chicos al ver la hora se fueron del lugar donde fue el evento ,partiendo rumbo de regreso a sus respectivos hogares ,ya cada quien se despidio y regreso a casa ,como davis y yaniel vivian en el mismo barrio juntos caminaron a casa ,eso si ,tomados de las manos y muy felices ,pero sobre todo …enamorados .

 ****narra yanniel ****

" _,estoy muy feliz ,siempre tuve la espectativa de que seria algo hermoso asistir a este evento ….pero nunca que fuera extraordinario asistir a…._ _ **mi festival en toyko ".**_

 **HOLA GENTE! :3**

 **Pues aquí les traigo el dia 2 del reto fancficker de los 15 dias**

 **Si tarde tiempo en subirlo ,esque la escuela y demas compromisos me lo impedian uwu Pero aquí esta**

 **uso mi fanfic "digimon feelings" como tema para este reto ,al igual que mi amiga xhimemikoyukkix usa su fanfic "bokura no gash bell" basado en el anime/manga "konjiki no gash bell ( zatch bell en america ) .**

 **en fin ,en este utilice a la pareja principal de mi fanfic daisuke motomiya y yanniel scruce como favorita owo ,si ,porque lo es XDDD.**

 **espero que les haya gustado aaah y de una vez aviso que el reto no lo hare sucesivamente , sino conforme a me lleguen las ideas,inspiracion y tiempo para seguirlo .**

 **en fin ,ahí nos vemos en la proxima ¡! Se me cuidan ¡!**

 **Sayonara ¡! nwn/**


End file.
